The Teacher with a Big Blue Box
by Smaug221B
Summary: Samantha Holmes, badass. What happens when the Maths teacher at Samantha's high school gets killed and is replaced by a mysterious man? Samantha has to use her detective skills to solve the mystery of Mister John Smith. NOT A CROSSOVER, I just liked the idea of Sherlock's niece and the Doctor going on adventures
1. Characters

_**Um Hi, I'm Kylie, most people call me Tommo, and well this is my first story on here, it's a Doctor Who story, not a pairing, canon or ship one it's just well, the Doctor becomes a high school teacher and he meets Samantha and so let me get on writing this damned story**_

**Um well I guess I should list the people playing the characters**

**Samantha Holmes Zara Larsson-singer  
Jasmine Farrah Zoella-Youtuber  
/Doctor-David Tennant-Actor  
Sherlock Holmes-Benedict Cumberbatch-Actor  
Alex Perner-Ricky Dillon-Youtuber  
Matthew Burther-Ed Sheeran-Singer  
-Zayn Malik-Singer  
-Liam Payne-Singer  
-Louis Tomlinson-Singer  
Coach Jaxx-David Beckham- If you don't know who the hell he is then leave this planet  
Substitute-Glozell-Youtuber  
**

**Okay well If there are any other characters I come up with I'll post them on here okay well Love you all and well hope you like this story **


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Samantha, Samantha Holmes. No relation to Sherlock Holmes, well maybe. I've never broken a rule, and am I goodie-goodie. Oh wait a minute I'm pretty that's my imaginary ulter-ego.

Lemme say that again, I'm Samantha Holmes, badass. I skip every class, except Art, Science, Maths-Sometimes- Language and Lunch period. I like science its interesting to learn about cells and how they duplicate to create exact copies of the parent cell. Um lets see, I can also speak fluent Italian, well almost still learning some stuff, like the words. I have one best friend, her name is Jasmine and she is the light in my day. Oh I'm also related to Sherlock Holmes he's my uncle, who I am forced to live with.

Okay well anyway, Jasmine and I were walking to Maths class, passing some guys who whistled, it was the day before laundry day in my house so I had to wear this tight Marvel Avenger shirt and pair of black -ass- shorts a black hoodie and my black ankle boots, I didn't feel like just taking my black skinnies out of the laundry room.

"Sammie, did you hear? was killed in a movie theater and so they have a replacement search thing going on and well yeah, you know what that means!" "No Homework or Tests?" I asked  
"No it means we might get a hot guy for a maths teacher" I slapped her shoulder, "You have a boyfriend, remember Terence?"Terence is a nice boy, a little obsessed about me and Jazz being lesbians though.

"Well deal with it, he lives in Enfield, we live in London , there is no way of seeing him until the weekend, the tube scares me, did you know that I saw a man covered in blood, with a harpoon in his hand! Its scary to see that in London, then he got off with me! My goodness I was scared-" the bell cut her off, we walked into the Maths class and saw an older looking woman, she had on a purple wig.

"Oh Jesus" I heard a kid behind me mumble, I agreed with him in my head.

"Hello Class! I'm your substitute teacher until your headmaster finds a good replacement" she explained, " My name is Miss Pinto, and I hope that we will all have a good week!" Wednesdays suck balls.

After the horrible disaster that was Maths(We all changed names and Miss Pinto kept asking a boy why his name was Annabeth, oh then all the ghetto girls started twerking, Jasmine twerked too, it was weird), Jasmine and I went to the grassy field outside of school and started using vapes, mine is Berry flavored, and Jasmine cheated off my homework assignments.  
"You realize they'll know that you didn't do the work" I said puffing some steam out off my lips, "That's why I'm paraphrasing it, duh" I chuckled "Oh why do I love thee so" I muttered, and kissed her forehead, before you get any wrong ideas, I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual, second I'm not in move with Jasmine, we have been friends for a long time and so of course we love each other.

We finished off our vapes tubes and went back into the school, it was now Science, my favorite part of the day, mainly because its last period, but also because gets me and is pretty funny.

I walked into portable 8, it was a quaint little room on the outskirts of the schools building. was sitting at his desk, a cigarette was being twiddled between his fingers. " do you want my Vape? I can refill it for you?" I said, he shook his head, "You shouldn't really have that in school Samantha, you could get in trouble." he said all adult like, even though I knew he was childish.

"Anyway do you know who is going to replace Mr. Walkerson?" I asked changing the subject, "Um its this bloke, just outta uni, lil' weird and he seems pretty nice though." replied, his Doncaster accent made him sound so adorable.  
"When is he gonna start?" I asked taking out my notebook and scribbling down the warm up on the board, a few students came into class, I was always early so I got a few minutes to talk to and occasionally , the art teacher.

I wrote down the answer to the warm up, took a long sip of ice tea and waited for everybody to pile into the class.

-  
After school I was walking in the student parking lot. I was only walking around until Jasmine got out of her dance team practice, then we would both go to get pizza, then, since it was Wednesday we could go see a movie, but there was nothing good out since we had already seen Frozen 67 times since it came out (Every Wednesday and Friday we have a movie night).

I walked over to the gym, I knew the Basketball team would be practicing so I took a little peak inside, slipping in, unnoticed. I watched all the sweaty guys run around in shorts and chase a ball, none of them really sparked my interest though, but I had apparently sparked theirs. One kid came over to me, wrapped his sweaty arm around my shoulder and said "How 'bout you me an' a movie shawty, I could show you my moves" I, in a blink, took the arm from around my shoulder and twisted it behind his back. "No thanks, big, stupid and egotistical isn't my type" I tightened the hold before letting him go and walking back out, rolling my eyes and swaying my hips to a song in my head.

I went back to walking around the halls. Of course I was being a klutz and I ran into somebody, I fell and as did the other person. I rubbed my head and looked at the boy who I had clumsily walked straight into. It wasn't some 10th grader though, it was a man, he seemed to be in his, late 20's maybe, the papers that were spread across the floor was, presumably, paper work due to all the signatures that were now smudged. I gazed upon the man, his hair was a light shade of brown with some blondish and dark brown highlights in it, his eyes were a deep shade of brown, like the kind of brown you could find in the chocolate river of Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory. His suit was not like a regular teacher suit, it was a light brown, pinstriped suit, with a brown swirly tie and a navy blue button-up shirt, he had on a long trench coat and a pair of white(though very dirty) chucks, black rimmed glasses were perched on his nose and his hair was all sticky uppie and his face was dotted with light freckles. Based on his appearance I would say he had been through a tough time, a hard war maybe, a veteran perhaps, he didn't seem British though, Scottish perhaps or maybe Irish.

We both got up as soon as we stopped observing each other.  
"I'm Samantha, Samantha Holmes," I introduced, "And I can tell that you're not from around here" I added, he gave me a smirk, "Hello Samantha, I'm well John, Doctor John Smith" He said reaching his hand out, I gave him a firm shake of the hand and started to help him pick up the papers scattered around the hallways floors. I got a few looks at the paperwork and gave him an impressed look, "So you graduated Harvard in America, you have a Doctorate, based on the title you gave me and yet you're applying for a high school Advanced Maths teacher? Tell me Mister Smith how that is in any way logical for somebody of your education?" He looked alarmed for a second, but put down a cool shield over his face before he answered, "Well you know times are tough, we can't all have a high paying job." He might not have showed it but I could tell he was pleased with his answer, "Yes but still I wonder why this school, why not a better school, I mean for goodness sake's this is a public school, and your Doctorate isn't even for math or science or even medicine, it just says that you're a doctor!" I said, a little frustrated.

The man, who I hadn't even known for 20 minutes grabbed my hand, he took me outside. "Miss Holmes I'm sure that you are quite brilliant, but I can assure you that there is no reason that you should question my degrees, and places of Education, and because I'm wondering, why are you here after school? Shouldn't you have gone on a bus or been picked up already?" he said raising his eyebrow, "Well I can see that you think that you are very clever Mister Smith, but as I said my last name is Holmes, my uncle is Sherlock Holmes, cleverness runs in my veins," I smirked, clearly leaving the new teacher speechless. I swayed my hips to my imaginary song, walking away and to the dance room of the vast high school.

-  
A few hours later Jasmine and I were watching some "Scary Movie" called Psycho, it was nearly the end of the movie and I was scared out of my wits, I mean the kill in the shower just scared me like Starbucks running out of whipped cream or-or The Grocery running out of Arizona Tea.

Yes I am scared of both of those things, because I'VE EXPERIENCED BOTH AND IT WAS HORRID.  
I looked over to Jasmine, she was bloody asleep, can't watch a scary movie without this girl falling asleep.

I pulled out my phone since the best part of the movie was over and started playing that stupid game Flappy Birds, I told myself I wouldn't get addicted, and I didn't I play it casually when I'm bored. My high score is still 3, I really suck at it. I turned my phone off and put it on the charger that was laying around, I liked staying over at Jasmine's, its messy and fun, unlike living with my uncle and his flatmate John. I love my uncle Sherlock, but he can get on my nerves sometimes, especially when he shoots the wall, it really can keep a girl up at night!

Anyway I turned off the telly with the x-box controller and cuddled up next to Jasmine, falling asleep the last thing I saw was the man who I couldn't quite put my finger on, Smith, or as I have cleverly dubbed him, The Doctor


End file.
